The present invention relates to a probe assembly for detecting radiation, such as nuclear and X-ray radiation. In particular, the probe assembly has particular utility as a fibrinogen monitor probe assembly, although broader uses, such as a detector for thyroid uptake, should be readily apparent.
Several devices are known which are designed for the early detection of deep vein thrombosis. The devices include hand-held detector probes sensitive to radiation, and electronics to convert the detected radiation to meaningful data. Typically, such devices are operated in the leg region.
In this procedure, an I-125 labeled fibrinogen is intravenously injected into the patient. Then, the leg is marked with a map to guide the operator in sequentially positioning the detector probe. Once the injected fibrinogen tracer has dispersed throughout the body (in the neighborhood of three hours), radiation readings are taken with the deep vein thrombosis detection apparatus. First, a precordial count is made, and then, with the markings previously positioned on the leg, radiation counts are made along the leg, generally as a percent of the precordial count, and the readings are plotted. Localized excesses of the radioactive fibrinogen tracer are indicative of clot formations.
Hand-held detector probes are known in the art. Such probes are generally cylindrically shaped, not unlike ordinary cylindrically shaped flashlights, and include a detecting head at one end, inclined to the major axis of the cylinder, and interconnected with electrical circuitry for monitoring the radioactive fibrinogen tracer. Such prior art hand-held probes have a number of disadvantages. For example, the probe head is generally fixed in position with respect to the probe handle and the head is not rotatable with respect to the handle. This makes the correct positioning of the probe head adjacent to various areas of the body sometimes difficult.
The probe heads of the prior art, such as those described above, are oftentimes difficult to service in that the head is a unitary one-piece assembly that requires mechanical disassembly in order to work on the internal mechanical or electrical apparatus.
Further, prior art probe heads have no indicator or meter that is mounted directly on the probe handle. Thus, the operator cannot visually determine the maximum precordial count, nor the position where the clot formations occur in the body, without also viewing a remote electronic monitor assembly that is electrically connected with the probe handle.